ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xia Qingyue
|image1= |Chinese=夏倾月 |Pinyin=Xià qīng yuè |AKA=Young Asgard Mistress Fairy of Frozen Moon Fairy Xia |Status=Alive |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=16 (First Appearance) 25 (Currently) |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Husband) |Relatives=Xia Hongyi (Father) Yue Wugou (Mother) Xia Yuanba (Younger Brother) Yun Qinghong (Father-In-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-In-Law) |Master(s)=Chu Yueli |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Frozen Cloud Asgard Yun Che |Profound Strength='Currently' Unknown Last Time Half-Step Tyrant Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Frozen Cloud Asgard Young Asgard Mistress |Affiliation=Frozen Cloud Asgard Blue Wind Empire Moon God Realm |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Floating Cloud City |First Appearance= Chapter 1 (Mentioned) Chapter 5 (Appearance) |Body = Nine Profound Exquisite Body Heart of Snow Glazed Glass}} Xia Qingyue (夏倾月), Female Lead of Agains the Gods is the daughter of Xia Hongyi, the head of the Xia Clan of Floating Cloud City. She was the most talented of the young generation of Floating Clout City. At a young age she was secretly recruited to become a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard, but she never officially went to Frozen Cloud Asgard so she could keep a promise that her father made with Xiao Ying, to get married to his son, Xiao Che. Her desire for strength derives for her wanting to be strong enough to find her mother who left when she was 4. Appearance Soft and shiny black hair reaching the shoulders, jade-like skin, creamy face, lips and nose sculpted from the most beautiful piece of white jade.Chapter 5 Personality At first when she first met Yun Che she was emotionless because of the secret arts of Frozen Cloud Asgard, But she was not arrogant in the least even with her overwhelming talent and peerless beauty, as even with marrying Yun Che who was a cripple she never showed him any hostility or disdain. She has a very big desire to become powerful so she can find her mother. History Her father is Xia Hongyi, when she was younger her father became sworn bothers with Xiao Ying, Yun Che's adoptive father and because of this her father had promised Xiao Ying that he would marry Xia Qingyue to his son when they reach that age of 16. Xia Qingyue lost her mother when she was little and she didn't know why, but she knew where she could find the answers, but the place is out of her grasp at the moment so she completely dedicates herself to training. Due to her constant training Yun Che had only seen her a couple times throughout his life. When she was twelve she met her master Chu Yueli and became a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard when she was 13 she broke through to the Elementary Profound Realm and stepped into the Nascent Profound Realm, at fourteen she broke through the Nascent Profound Realm into the True Profound Realm. When she was sixteen Frozen Cloud Asgard allowed Xia Qingyue to marry Yun Che as long as she would come back to Frozen Cloud Asgard several months later and stay there permanently. She was picked up by Yun Che and brought her back to the Xiao Clan to get married. After the wedding ceremony when they was supposed to go to the bed chambers together she almost made him sleep in a different room but he talked her into letting him sleep in the floor.Chapter 8 During that night she realized that Yun Che has left and she went looking for him and when she found him he and Xiao Lingxi where leaning up against each other sleeping underneath the stars which made her feel uncomfortable.Chapter 13 Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:The Harem Category:Female Category:Frozen Cloud Asgard Category:Floating Cloud City Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Xia Clan Category:Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies Category:Alive Category:Nine Profound Exquisite Body Category:Moon God Realm Category:Main Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Water Laws Category:Realm of Gods